


what lies hidden

by fromthefarshore



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: It seems that it’s not only food that Akira's demon body has a greater appetite for.





	what lies hidden

**Author's Note:**

> exams and deadlines are coming way too fast, yet I couldn't get devilman out of my head until i wrote little something down

“Didn’t you miss me?”

Ryo stops typing and looks up from his laptop. The sun is shining through the window, and even if it doesn’t really warm up Akira, Ryo’s face looks more alive than usual; perhaps the sun makes a difference to him. His nearly white hair almost burns out in the light, looking divine, as if it can vanish any moment. Akira likes the sight of it.

“Now?” Ryo asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to make sense of the question. “You’ve been here since the morning.”

Akira lets out a laugh, a growl almost, but it does little to show his true emotions.

“Didn’t you miss me all this time before we met again? Ever since we were children,” he says, blunt where he would have been careful and shy a few days ago. Ryo hums, the pleasant sound of it making Akira hold his breath, even though he expects what comes next.

“There wasn’t any need to find you before this,” Ryo says and he looks back at the laptop.

Akira stays silent, simply staring at Ryo, at the curve of his neck, at his pale wrists and hands, little parts of him, and it all seems somewhat fragile, somewhat small covered with loose clothes. Much like there’s a certain invisible curtain hiding Ryo’s inner thoughts and feelings, it seems like his white clothes hide away the shape of his body from everyone’s eyes. Right now, suddenly, Akira is desperate to find out what lies beneath, to run his hands down Ryo’s body under all the clothes, to-

“Why are you staring?”

Akira’s jeans suddenly feel tighter than a few moments ago, and Ryo’s eyes on him, despite being cold blue as ice, heat Akira up. It seems that it’s not only food that his demon body has a greater appetite for.

There’s still his old self somewhere inside, though, soft with his ridiculous crush on an old friend from the childhood, trusting enough to put himself in the demonish games of Ryo’s mind. However, the crush is rapidly becoming different, it has evolved into lust and crave, and before he can jump at Ryo, Akira tries to gather himself, at least for now. He stands up and lets out a heavy sigh.

“No reason,” he says. “I’m going out.”

Ryo doesn’t even spare a glance at him.

–

Ryo’s eyes finally move to Akira when he’s pushed down on the couch the next day. He’s looking up, focused on Akira, on Akira only, and not on his laptop screen. In the dimness of the evening, his pupils are widened, and if Akira didn’t know any better, he’d think Ryo is excited.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

Ryo smiles at Akira, tilting his head up, almost daringly. There’s a certain glint to his eyes, similar to what it was like back in Sabbath.

“You’re the only one I trust, Akira,” he says, and now, _now_ Ryo is excited for what Akira will do next, and this time Akira does not stop himself.

He leans down, pressing his lips against Ryo’s, and it’s not soft, it’s not gentle how Akira has always imagined their first kiss to be, blushing and shy, with his hands trembling, with his heart racing. It’s the opposite of it, fierce and needy, reckless, yet his heart still races and his hands, his whole body trembles, just now it’s not from embarrassment, but from the sensation of Ryo under him, of Ryo’s lips, his mouth and the whimpers he’s letting out. He’s not really responding much physically, but he doesn’t stop Akira from forcing his tongue in, from getting his hands under Ryo’s shirt, from tearing it off just to see more of his pale body, to touch his skin, running his fingers, his lips, his mouth along his chest, and arms, and neck.

“I love you.”

It slips off his tongue in between desperate kisses, and perhaps Akira wouldn’t have noticed it, his mind busy with thoughts of Ryo’s body, blinded by the heat, but it’s Ryo who pays attention to it.

“Love does not exist,” he says, a little breathless, a little husky. “There is no such thing.”

He’s clinging to Akira at this point, however, mindlessly brushing their lips together, pulling him closer. Akira doesn’t say anything back, letting the pleasure seep in and bury down the sadness that Ryo’s words bring. His hands move to Ryo’s hips and to the waistband of his pants. He doesn’t stop Akira, doesn’t protest, but high on lust, pushing his own jeans down Akira can’t really tell if Ryo enjoys it.

He doesn’t last long, just a bit of friction works wonders at the state he’s in. There’s ringing in his ears, whiteness behind his eyelids, and with the mess he leaves, Akira’s not even sure if Ryo came as well or if it was only him.

“Why did you let me do this?” Akira asks when he catches his breath. He takes off the shirt to clean up, at least a little bit, even though it barely helps.

Ryo takes a deep breath. His hair is messy and wet, sticking to his forehead, none of the divine look left, and his eyes are hazy.

“Because otherwise you would have gone to someone else and the idea of it made me feel-” he furrows his eyebrows as if the words that just came to his head surprise even him. He clears his throat, and only then finishes the sentence, “-sad.”

“You felt sadness?” Akira asks.  He lets out a snort, not sure if at Ryo’s reply or the fact that at least Ryo didn’t say he felt like he simply needed to do it as his responsibility for turning Akira into a demon. “Sadness of all things?”

Ryo sits up and he pulls up his knees to his chest.

“Akira,” he says, looking deep in thought, “I just didn’t want you to leave.”

Akira feels himself smile and he sits down next to Ryo, bringing his arm around Ryo’s shoulders. It’s a bit weird how it’s with Ryo that he feels more human, even though Ryo’s the one who has seen him as a demon most. He thinks that maybe Ryo was the actual reason he managed to take control over the demon; he just couldn’t leave Ryo behind.

“Hey,” he says, “did it feel good, at least?”

Ryo tilts his head to look at Akira, and the corners of his lips twirl up in a little smirk.

“Maybe not as much as for you, but yes, it felt good.”

Akira hums, pleased with himself. Ryo’s deepest thoughts might still be hidden behind that invisible curtain, but Akira feels that same like with his clothes, in time he can look under it as well.

He wishes it doesn't take long.

 


End file.
